Stalin's Kampf
Stalin's Kampf is a 1934 book that takes a collection of Josef Stalin's writings in order to create an autobiography and credo for Stalin. It was edited by M. R. Werner. Table of contents Foreword page ix 1 The Profession of Revolution page Apprenticeship. Early years. How I became a revolutionary. My parents. Comment on Jesuitical methods. First meeting with Lenin . Revolutionary exiles. My aim as a pupil of Lenin . Lenin compared with Peter the Great. People and heroes in the making of history. Peasant revolts vs. workers' revolts. The Revolution of 1905. Decay of the Tsarist system. The vanity of liberalism. The St. insurrection. Why we failed. Period of reaction. Call to arms. Retreat, not defeat. Mensheviks vs. Bolsheviks. Counter-revolution. Workers hardier than intellectuals. No deals with the bourgeoisie. Necessity for underground work. Organizing the revolution. Marxism and anarchism. The socialist dictatorship of the proletariat. Revolutionaries and reformists. The seizure of power. Sharpening of the class struggle. The answer to fascism. Role of the intelligentsia. Cleverness of the English bourgeoisie. The nature of revolution. 1 2 Inside Russia page The problem of personnel. When I was in Siberia . The value of human life. A backward country. Famine in technical resources and technicians. The danger of bureaucracy. Lenin ism and Americanism. Admiration of American efficiency. The movement. Socialist competition. No exploitation in Soviet Union . The tasks of management. Fulfilling the five-year plan. New conditions-new tasks. Labor power. Wages. The limitations of economic planning. Unemployment must be abolished. Shortage of goods. Can capitalism return? Dangers of Right and Left deviations. Do we need credits abroad? How capitalism developed in the United States . The race with capitalism. Proletariat and peasantry. Socialist agriculture. Collectivization of farms. Dekulakizing the kulaks. Revolution implies excesses. Russia 's nationalities. Bourgeois nationalism. Regional autonomy. Rights of national minorities. Liberation of oppressed nations. National autonomy and the class st... 91 3 The Politics of Communism page Communist self-criticism, a symptom of strength. Position in the party. I am rude to wreckers. The Communist International Iron party discipline. Factions incompatible with party unity. The comedian Trotsky. Communist conceit. Danger of the swelled head. Admission of excesses in collectivizing farms. Democratic elections. Soviet elections are really free. and religion. Liquidation of the clergy. Editorial "liberalism." Trotskyist expression must be suppressed. 235 4 The World and the Soviet page Symptoms of . Only the bourgeois states want war. Co-operating with capitalism. Agreements with capitalists are sometimes desirable. Renunciation of all claims to non-Russian regions. What is a nation? The right of self-determination. The right of the working class. The international revolution. Consistent internationalism. Where the imperialistic chain will next be broken. The tide of world revolution. The temporary stabilization of capitalism. The period of revolutionary ebb. The capitalist crisis. The turn of the tide. Growing imperialist antagonisms. Germany and China . Our peaceful foreign policy. A German revolution. Why it is not desirable. Non-aggression pact with . England and the Soviet Union . How to fight British capitalism. The United States and the Soviet Union . Franklin D. Roosevelt a realist. Planned economy impossible in United States . The American Communist party. Tasks and mission. The coming revolut... 265 Appendix page 349Lenin on . Trotsky on opportunism. Chronology of Stalin 's arrests, exiles and escapes. Stalin's police record. Bibliographical note. Category:Stalin